


Play the Game

by Gigavent



Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow
Genre: gamer - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:35:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25051774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gigavent/pseuds/Gigavent
Summary: Sometimes you just want to play the game and use magic but no this is Worm and if you don't grind hard you are going to die. (Worm CYOA 3/Gamer)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	Play the Game

The first that hit the man was the smell, the rancid and stench of waste. Of people who hasn't bathe in weeks-or if at all anyways- and the garbage that has been left out in the sun.

'Huh? What the hell is that...?

Then the scent of salt wafting in the air and a weak coppery scent.

'The sea?' He thought.

He can feel the hard ground he is lying prone on. He feels hazy, the same feeling as if one had just woken up from their sleep yet wanting to go back into it. The cold breeze passing by his face was the only thing that puts him in that edge of wakefulness.

He felt weak-there is no strength in his arms when he tried to push himself up. It felt like there is lead on his eyelids when he tries to open them, only to see dark blurs on the occasions that he did manage to.

The person just tried to focus on what he can feel- the slimy ground beneath his face, the cold breeze blowing on his face. He tried to feel with his hands to feel the ground-'Am I wearing gloves?'- as the snug rough feeling enveloped his hands. He didn't know how long he kept focusing until he got enough strength to push himself and flip to his back, it felt as if he was 12 again and just did 50 push ups on his first lessons in Tae Kwon Do in summer.

It took a few more minutes until he could even see something lying down on his back.

The hazy feeling on his head was slowly disappearing as he started to think straight again.

_Come on *****, we’re leaving_

'Where the hell am I' He thought, he distinctively remembers drinking some medicine for his splitting headache before going to sleep ~~I didn’t.~~.

_Don’t be a lazy ass *****, let’s go forecast says that there would a huge rainfall later_

It was dark with only the moonlight illuminating the area, it looks like an abandoned room-an apartment maybe? No a warehouse as as what I previously thought as walls were actually crates. The dead lights hanging from the ceiling and the windows on near the roof providing light, turning his head to his left he could see broken chairs and wooden crates about. The walls- the ones that he could see- were covered by what looks like spray painted signs and graffiti.

The clothes he is wearing also feels different, he usually sleeps light in shorts and a shirt, but he could see the thick dark coat he is currently wearing and the boots he could feel on his feet.

'Was I kidnapped?' He snorted at the thought 'Yeah, right but where the hell am I and why can't I move' as he turned his head to his right and froze.

"What...?" The first words he uttered his he woke up.

[ **Repeated special actions have created a new skill**.

**With continuous actions of observation to find information, the skill 'Observe' has been Created]**

Multiple blue boxes light up that side.

**[Observe Level Up 1→2]**

**[Observe Level Up 2→3]**

**[Due to continuous action of analysis of gathered data INT is increased with 1]**

**[INT +1]**

What does get his attention are the red boxes on top of the blue ones.

**[Drug Overdose Debuff applied**

**Heavy Paralysis and INT-5 for 00:02:05]**

‘I’ve been drugged!?’

**[Light Bleeding Debuff applied**

**-1HP for every 10 seconds for 00:00:40]**

**[Light Concussion Debuff applied**

**-1HP for every 5 seconds for 00:00:23]**

**[Ability Gained: Poison Resistance LV 1]**

**[Ability Level Up: Poison Resistance 1→2]**

**[Ability Gained: Piercing Resistance LV 1]**

**[Ability Gained: Physical Endurance LV 1]**

**[Ability Level Up: Physical Endurance 1→2]**

**[Ability Level Up: Physical Endurance 2→3]**

The red boxes have a timer on their side counting down.

A sinking feeling was churning in my gut, a surge of panic quickly rising in my throat.

Fuck. WHAT THE F-

**[Panic is negated by Gamer's Mind]**

**[Hysteria is negated by Gamer's Mind]**

Then it is cooled with calmed reasoning. 'Repeat what I know, I am in an unknown location, with clothes I don't recognize and apparently drugged' the person thought 'The question is why am I here'

**[Due to increased understanding WIS is increased with 1]**

**[New Quest**

**What is going on...**

**Details: Gather information on where you are**

**Time Limit: 20 minutes**

**Completion: 200 EXP**

**Failure: ???**

**Bonus: ???]**

**[Accept/Reject]**

'Well looks like I'm in the right track' he thought ruefully as he looked at the new blue box.

The Blue Boxes..What exactly are those-

**[New Quest**

**The Gamer**

**Details: What are these boxes? Find out in the Menu page**

**Time Limit: Indefinite**

**Completion: 200 EXP**

**Failure: None]**

**[Accept/Reject]**

'Another quest?' Truthfully the man felt like he's being lead on but the fact that this is the only thing with him right now gave the person no other option aside from not knowing anything. It took a bit more effort because of the [Paralysis] debuff but he managed to click the Accept button for both of the Quests.

" **[Menu]** " He intoned

**[Status**

**Abilities**

**Skills**

**Perks**

**Inventory**

**Quests]**

" **[Status]** " He breathes out to the screen, looking onto it as if it would tell him everything while lying down on the cold floor and smelling the shit and copper around him.

**[Michael Russ**

**The Gamer**

**Title: Merchant Junkie**

**LV: 3**

**HP: 40/80**

**MP: 80/80**

**STR: 15(-3)**

**END: 12(-6)**

**DEX: 7(-3)**

**INT: 13(-4)(-5)**

**WIS: 8(-4)**

**LUK: 8**

**POINTS: 8**

**Status Debuff: Drug Overdose INT -5 00:00:30]**

The person looked at the top screen-MICHAEL RUSS- 'Yes, of course that's my name. That's right, how could have forgotten'

* * *

'I'm Michael ~~I think~~ '

'Not Mike ~~by some people~~ '

It feels ~~wrong~~ right

_It’s just going to be a quick shopping trip_

There is something missing

_Hope the rain clears up_

_A screeching tire_

_A loud horn_

_A crash of metal_

I’m not sure that…

* * *

Michael blinked

“I’m Michael Russ” he said to the room as if affirming something to them, the pounding on his head clearing as Michael looked back on his ’Status’

"That is a fuck ton of demerits." Voicing out his thoughts ‘What the hell is that shit, there are even two demerits on the INT because of the debuff I have. But that doesn't answer where the hell am I even’

"Merchant Junkie? Seriously? " Michael voiced at the title. 'Junkie is easy to understand as someone who is filled with narcotics but Merchant seems something else. It could be easy to dismiss that as simply as merchants that sell said drugs but it looked like it could be the name of said group who does the deed'

**[INT +1]**

'Can I touch it?' Michael thought as he tried to lift his arms under the debuff, it's hard are if he can't feel anything beyond his shoulders but he continued on even though he could have just waited for the debuff to be gone.

Because he wanted to see if...

[ **Repeated special actions have created a new ability**.

**With continuous actions under [Heavy Paralysis], the ability 'Paralysis Resistance' has been Created]**

'There we go' He smiled at the new ability as the [Paralysis] debuff finally left him. 'Repeated special actions huh' to see if working under harsher conditions would give him more rewards.

Lifting himself from the ground he looked at the screens in front of him thinking on why the hell are the hell are there so may demerits on his points. 'It's got to be the Title right? Cause that is the only reason he could think of why that is there'

Reaching out to the screens he tapped the [Merchant Junkie] on his Status page hoping that I can actually touch the screen and not pass through

**[Merchant Junkie**

**Signifying a regular customer of the Merchants gang. Not an actual member but if one pushes their luck they can be a member of the drug trafficking group**

**+5 Poison Resistance**

**Ability: Rocked Off gained**

**Increased Reputation to any Members of the Merchants**

**STR -3 END -6 DEX -3 INT -4 WIS -4]**

**[Rocked Off-** **For every 3 grams of any narcotics is ingested +10% is given to STR and END]**

"Yeah fuck no, how do I remove a [Title] cause that ain't good" Michael is really not into drugs. 'I know what that shit can do and waking in some dump of a place seems like one of those things. Well that and the shit tons of demerit it gives'

**[WIS +1]**

Clicking the [Title] again i tried to see if I can take it off

**[Title: Merchant Junkie**

**Change/Cancel]**

Clicking the Change button bringing me to another screen this time empty of anything. This seemed to be the where [Titles] are placed. Right now Michael just decided to click [None] as his title to remove the demerits of the previous one.

* * *

**[Michael Russ**

**The Gamer**

**Title: None**

**LV: 3**

**HP: 44/150**

**MP: 12/100**

**STR: 15**

**END: 12**

**DEX: 7**

**INT: 13**

**WIS: 9**

**LUK: 8**

**POINTS: 8]**

* * *

**[The Gamer]** , The part of the screen that doesn't fit in compared to the other titles and data, while yes Michael does play video games he is not an avid player and is mostly casual to most games.

That is why that section is what he need to know right now, why that title.

Clicking on the the name brings up two windows

**[Gamer's Mind**

**Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through. Grants a peaceful state of mind. Gives Immunity to Psychological Status Effects]**

**[Gamer's Body**

**Grants a body that allows the user to live the real world as if a game. Damage that would normally incapacitate is ineffective, most injuries are only superficial feeling only brief pain and loss of HP. HP, MP and the likes along with negative status effects are restored by sleeping in bed.]**

**[Quest Cleared**

**The Gamer**

**Recieved +200 EXP]**

**[Level Up 3→4**

**+3 Points to be Distributed]**

Michael wanted to think that this was some sort of joke-seriously I live my live like a game character?- but the calm rationality backing him was saying no. This was real and I still don't know where the hell am I.

Looking around I try to use [Observe] to scan my surrounding. It doesn't reveal much besides the fact that they are dirty and old, maybe it's because that the level is too low but continuing on using it may increase it's level.

Thinking about it maybe he must have something with him right now. Checking his pockets he tried to see if there are some clues on why is he is here drugged up to his head. Feeling something hard in the back pockets of his pants finally gave him something.

**[Observe Level Up 3→4]**

Taking it out it looked like a handle of a knife that fits on the palm of his hand, clicking the switch at the side springs out the very short blade about 10 or 12 cm at longs at least and using [Observe] on it.

**[Used Spring Knife**

**A well used knife that can be used to stab and slice through something, recently used with blood]**

Recently used

Blood

My eyebrows reach the top of my forehead at my surprise because of that information.

**[Panic is negated by Gamer's Mind]**

**[Crippling Fear is negated by Gamer's Mind]**

Michael lowers his body holding the knife in front of him as if to protect himself continuously using [Observe] to find any clue regarding any threat. The room was the size of a community room.

Until

**[???]**

There. Near the end of the many wooden boxes more that 35 meters away from where he woke up. Across a labyrinth of crates and junk and underneath pieces of stacked together precociously.

'I don't know what it is but it should give me _something.'_

Slowly. Carefully. Quietly he approached the whoever is there. They don't seem to be moving or at least noticed him creeping up

A coppery scent is getting stronger as he nears the mark.

30 more meters

What is he going to do when he find whoever is there.

Something cold passes through him at the thought- _I'm the one with the used knife that has blood on it_

20 meters

[ **Repeated special actions have created a new ability**.

**With continuous actions stealthy movements, the ability 'Stealth' has been Created]**

A drug deal gone bad? Maybe, but that still doesn't answer why _me_. I don't do drugs, I'm from a rural place warehouses like this are practically non existent except to the small Shopping Malls in the area.

**[INT +1]**

Michael stopped

He just didn't want to just go in there, maybe he was scared of what he would see. Of what he would find, bringing his fears to life

But he heard it, a grumbling sound of a person hunched down doing something, stuffing something there within the boxes underneath he pile of scrap

'He's _still here_.'

" **[Observe]** " He whispered underneath his breath

**[Steven Stubbs**

**LV 6 Merchant Dealer**

**HP: 26/120]**

But...

Michael's eyes that have adjusted to the dark could see it. He would have missed it if not for it's reflection because of Steven's shaking- a gun-tucked in the back of his pants.

**[Quest Update**

**What is going on...**

**Failure: Captured by Merchants/Death]**

"The fuck?" Michael stared at the update of the previously normal Quest.

**[New Quest**

**Last Wish**

**Details: Beat that bastard**

**Time Limit: 10 minutes**

**Completion: 800 EXP**

**Failure: None**

**Bonus: Beat ???]**

**[Accept/Reject]**

'Damn, alright seems that I have to beat the shit out of him' Michael though as he clicked the accept button. Looks like this guy is my main obstacle to get out of here.

He hasn't sensed me at least as I his behind the loads of scrap and crates in this warehouse

**[Stealth Level Up 1→2]**

I kept my breathing low. I tried to see if there is anything I can do.

There are some rocks, glass shards and...

"Oh that will work"

His health is low, I just need to make this quick


End file.
